Milyetingers
by DarkDefender89
Summary: Craziness invades Miley's family; who is the lost girl, and why is she important, and is Miley slowly falling in love with a runaway? Will a wild goose chase lead the new gang figure of speech, not really a GANG to Italy?
1. Chapter 1

**Milyetingers! (You knew it was coming…)**

**(A/N: There isn't/never was Jake. But Jake is still in the story, kind of. He just isn't famous and all egocentric. Actually he's the opposite.)**

Miley stood in the dressing room, getting ready to go on stage. She was wearing a tight velvet forest-green shirt and an off-white mini-skirt, and, of course, her Hannah-wig. She ran on stage, dancing and smiling and completely confident of herself. She was stylish, but also poised. She was always hovering on the brink, at the very edge of her heart. Her voice was rich and filled with passion. She started out with her song, "I've Got Nerve."

We haven't met  
And that's okay  
'cuz you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait  
In line  
The moment is mine believe me  
Don't close your eyes  
Cuz it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake it  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
Don't I get what I deserve  
I got nerve (I got I got I got)  
Electrified I'm on a vibe  
Getting together we're on fire  
What I said you herd  
Now I got you spinning  
Don't close you're mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's every thing I see  
Every part of me  
Gunna get I what I deserve  
I got...  
I got nerve

When she finished singing, she knew it was true. She would never run. Life was too good. Even if life wasn't that good to her, she didn't think she'd try to run from her problems. She couldn't imagine real cruelty. Maybe Amber and Ashley, but that's just clique stuff. They'll learn, eventually. Miley smiled, content with the knowledge that, at least for now, everything was alright.

She ran off stage and changed into a tight, silk forest green dress, a silk green head band, and just to shock the audience, bare feet. She ran on stage and started singing her next song, "Pumpin' Up The Party"

Hey

Get up

Get loud

Start pumpin' up the party now x2

It's the same old, same kind

But we don't feel the race in time

Not so boys that we can find will turn it away

My friends, my kind

No one's gettin' left behind

If they did it'd be a drag

And thats why we say

Let the music start a revolution

No time to play it safe

Hey

Get up

Get loud

Start pumpin' up the party now x2

They can

We can

Parents might not understand

How we come without a plan

Well thats what we do

We're all here (Let's go!)

Gotta make this party go

Together we can make it flow

Thats what we'll do

The music's gonna start a revolution

Too late to play it safe

Hey

Get up

Get loud

Start pumpin' up the party now x2

We don't have to pay by numbers ??

Let our voice come out from under

Hear it cry

Feel the thunder

It's time to lose control

Hey

Get up

Get loud

Start pumpin' up the party now x2

Pumpin' up the party now

Party now, party now

Please register at our website, Less ads, Faster pages.

Hey

Get up

Get loud

Start pumpin' up the party now x4

Miley sang a couple more songs, and then ran off stage, smiling and full of energy. She found her father and Lily and they entered their limo and headed home.

The next day was Saturday. Miley woke up around 8:30 a.m. (she always tended to be an early riser!) and ate half an apple for breakfast and than practiced guitar. She also plays the piano so she practiced piano as well. Then once her father was awake she called Lily to see if Lily could come down to the beach with her. She could, and they both went down to the beach. Since the sand was messy and they didn't want to ruin their shoes or even get their shoes dirty, they went down to the beach barefoot.

They had their bathing suits on so they swam for a while and then they sat in the sun to dry off.

Lily: Do you still like Johnny?

Miley: I don't know. I don't think I like anyone right now.

Lily: Not even any of the celebrity boys? Because you'd probably even have a chance with them…

Miley: No, they'd probably be too conceited.

Later that day, Miley's father had news to tell her.

Robby: Miley I have a surprise for you.

Miley: What?

Robby: We're going down to Florida for winter break. But not only the "Stewarts"; Hannah's also doing a tour there!

Miley: Yay! Can Lily come?

Robby: If it's okay with her folks.

Miley called Lily and Lily asked her parents if she could come. But unfortunately Lily's parents were forcing her to visit her grandparents' house in Nevada for Christmas.

The next day, Robby, Jackson, and Miley packed their suitcases for Florida and then the day after that they got in the car and started driving. It took two and a half days to get there, since it was on the opposite coast.

Miley: What are we going to do there?

Robby: You know, amusement parks, the beach, historical sites, your concerts of course, and of course we'll go camping.

Miley smiled. She loved nature. Back in Tennessee she became an expert….even more so than her father. And Jackson, well…let's just put it this way, nature wasn't exactly his thing.

The Stewart family decided to stay in a small town called Coconut Cove, since there was a good camping area just outside of the town, about thirty minutes away. First though Miley gave several concerts as Hannah in bigger towns and then she gave a concert in Coconut Cove. She sang "This is The Life", "Best of Both Worlds", and "The Other Side of Me". Then she sang her new song that she just wrote:

Listen to me

I wanna do the best I can

Wake up all disoriented but I know

Yeah I know

There is away

To turn it all around again

To see the sunny side again

And one day I might find

What I was looking for

In the first place

But for now, yeah, for now

I take off my shoes and I sing my song

Dance around

Go crazy

Because its fun…because its fun.

Listen to me

I wanna do the best I can

Wake up all disoriented but I know

Yeah I know

Oh yeah!

I know!

One day the sun will rise again

But for now

The moon dominates in its absence

Lingering behind in the

The dark night sky

And I know

Listen to me

I'm gonna do the best I can…

I'm gonna do the best I can…

I'm gonna do the best I can… (2 more X than fade)

After her concert Miley walked outside and looked up at the bright moon, still wearing her Hannah wig. It was beautiful outside. She walked inside and asked her father if she could take a walk. He said, "Sure, but be careful, bud." Miley said, "Don't worry I will. But what could happen in a safe town like this?"

It was so nice out that Miley decided to run. But she looked down at her feet and noticed that she was wearing heals. Her feet would kill her if she ran in heels. So she took them off. It wouldn't kill her to run barefoot. So what if her feet got dirty.

Miley ran and soon she didn't know where she was and she realized that she had run a long way. Her Hannah wig was itching her but she decided not to take it off. Soon Miley saw that the environment was the forest. She decided to explore it.

Suddenly she saw snakes but she wasn't afraid because back in Tennessee she had become an expert at the wildlife. Then someone reached out and grabbed her from behind...


	2. Chapter 2

It was already starting to get dark and Miley started to panic. She thought she knew the woods, but how could she really; she was an expert in Tennessee, but this wasn't Tennessee. Miley closed her eyes. She didn't want to see who grabbed her. What did he want with her? Did he want to kill her, hurt her, rape her? At this point, Miley didn't care. She just wanted it to be over soon; she wanted it to be as painless as possible. She was pretty sure he was going to kill her. And it was too bad, because she had so much going for her. She was only fourteen and she already had a career. She was famous, she was skinny, and she was a pretty good writer and musician. In a split second, it would all disappear. Everything she had dreamed; everything that was perfect; everything that she loved….none of it would mean anything any more.

She felt herself being blindfolded. The mysterious boy dragged her deeper into the dark words. She couldn't even see his face. "What are you gonna do to me? I didn't do anything to you!!" Miley screamed, pleading. It wasn't fair. She suddenly decided to take control of her destiny. She wasn't going to let him hurt her, whoever he was. So with all her strength, she spun around and kicked him in the chest and started to run. Unfortunately she was blindfolded so she fell. She probably could have unblindfolded herself, but the boy caught up with her. He was fast. Too fast to believe. Miley ripped off the blindfold and for once got a good look at the boy. His face was jagged shaped and was colored as a weird twist between pale and tan. He had scary blue eyes and wild, dirty blond hair. There was dirt on his face. He had a wiry, slim, muscular body and his clothes were a little bit torn. There was mud on his face and shins, and he was barefoot. She realized that so was she. "Who are you, anyways?" Miley asked, livid. "No comment," the boy said. He didn't smile, but his voice sounded kind of cocky. "And what are you doing out here in the woods?" Miley continued. "Double no comment," the boy said, but after a while added, "But I could ask the same about you." "Don't you even recognize me?" Miley asked (she was still wearing her Hannah wig). "No," the boy said, "Why would I recognize you?" Miley sighed. "I'm going!" Miley said, angrily but less angrily as before. There was something mysterious about this boy that made her want to know more about him. "Just don't tell anyone about me. Don't let anyone find out I live here," the boy said. "You mean you don't have parents?" Miley asked. "No comment," the boy said. For some reason, Miley decided to take her wig off. He didn't even know who Hannah Montanah was; Miley figured he might as well know what she really looked like. She didn't know why she wanted him to know but she did. Miley started to leave, but then their eyes locked. It was weird…scary weird. Then Miley turned around again, running faster than ever.

And she knew three things: (1) there was definitely something weird about that barefoot boy; (2) her family couldn't go camping in those woods; and (3) she had to find out more about him. She couldn't just not come back. She had to know; she had to know _him_.

Miley wasn't sure if she should be scared or nervous or happy or angry or sad or excited but she decided that it didn't really matter. She ran back to the limo and got there in about thirty minutes or more. "Took you long enough," her father said. "I had to clear my head," Miley said, smiling. They all got in the limo. It was dark out and the moon was standing high in the sky, dim but brighter than ever. It was really a beautiful night. In so many ways, everything was perfect for tonight.

Even wacko-nature-boy.


	3. Chapter 3

The Stewarts were staying in a hotel just outside of Coconut Cove. As they were driving home, Miley was thinking about the boy she encountered in the wild. She had so many questions. Nothing was planned for the next day, so Miley decided that she would go back to the forest tomorrow and try to find out more about him. She wondered why he wasn't wearing shoes. He was so weird, so strange…it was a first impression but usually Miley's first impressions hit the cord right on key. She was pretty good at judging people, by their faces, the instant she sees them.

But this isn't about Miley. It's about that weird boy. Miley wondered how he does it….she wondered how he lives out in the wildlife. Anyways, her gut told her that she shouldn't tell her father or Jackson about him, and that even calling Lilly or Oliver to tell _them_ would be a mistake. So she kept it to herself. Call it a secret, but Miley was good at secrets. She was an expert, in fact.

So the next day, Miley told her father where she was going, but not what she was planning to do. He said okay, as long as she brought her cell phone so she could call if anything went wrong. Miley rode her bike tat she brought with her to the area that she had seen the weird nature boy last night. She let her bike fall to the ground and she ran into the woods. She walked around, unsure of exactly what she would find; unsure of exactly what he would do this time if she found him…or if he found her. The leaves on the trees were still green and wild, even though it was winter. In the distance, Miley could see the bay, leading out to the ocean. It wasn't a beach, though, like back in Malibu. It was more like a natural end to the forest, where the land ends and meets the water. It was if the land was cut with a jagged knife at one edge, yet on the other edge, it just tapered off, peacefully. It was beautiful. It was hard to see from where Miley was standing. She was really pretty far away from it, but she had good vision. She ran up to get a closer look but then remembered what she was there for. She turned around, and she saw three garbage bags. She dumped one over. In it were a couple of T-shirts. She dumped the second one over, and a bunch of cottonmouth snakes fell out.

She knew she should have panicked, but she didn't. She just stood there, half frozen, half bemused. She almost expected it when she heard a voice: "In a count of three, back away slowly."

"Who are you?" Miley asked.

"So it's you again," the boy said. "Why did you come back? Are you following me or something? And where's your little 'wig'?" His voice was half cocky/half assertive/half angry/half wild. It had little bits of everything in it.

Miley didn't give him a chance to grab her. She turned around and moved so quick that she could sneak up behind him. "Do you really think you can live out in the wild forever?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, in fact, I do," the boy said, "And I don't plan on YOU, or ANYONE interfering!"

"I just wanted to help out," Miley said.

"I don't need any help," the boy said.

"Prove it," Miley said.

"I don't need to. Who are you to tell me to? Besides, I've lived in the wild for almost four years now. Nobody wants me," he said, "Not that I care," he quickly added.

"Who said?" Miley said.

"No comment," the boy said.

"Do you even have a name?" Miley asked, curious.

"Nope. The lady who gave birth to me hated me so much she didn't even bother to name me. Then she always hit me and cut me and finally she sent me off to military school but I escaped and now I've been living in the wild." He paused. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Don't worry," Miley said. "You're safe talking to me. I have my own deck of secrets."

"Fine," the boy said, "Come with me."

He led her to an old, abandoned canoe. They swam out to it and threw some junk out of it and they both squeezed into it. There was mold on part of it and the wood was cracking, but it was just fine for a runaway/pirate/wildlife wacko nature boy and a rockstar. Not that he knew she was a rock star. The wildlife was beautiful. They boated across a lot of the bay. Then they anchored the boat and they swam underwater to see creatures like sea otters and other creatures. When they got back in the boat they were sopping wet but it was okay.

Then the boy reached over and caught a fish with his bare hands.

"In nature, I don't need a name. The animals and the Sun and the Moon are all I need. But my stepsister, Beatrice, she calls me Mullet Fingers. Not everyone can catch one of these little guys with their bare hands, ya know," Mullet Fingers said. Miley and Mullet Fingers looked at the tiny fish…a mullet. Miley instantly remembered her father's old song, which sounded sort of like "I want my 'mullet' back…my old cameo and my…"

Mullet Fingers released the mullet back into the water, its home. It was a free spirited creature; it was so pure.

"You try," Mullet Fingers said. Miley reached down to the water to try, but the little fish dodged her hands.

They spent hours in the woods and the bay together. Eventually Miley told Mullet that she needed to be heading back because her father probably was getting worried, but that she'd come back tomorrow. Mullet found a nail and put it on Miley's bike wheel so she'd have an excuse.

Once Miley was gone, Mullet Fingers grinned, then ran off. He was still a lone star, and he liked it. The forest was all he needed. His soul was hard, but for some reason he had chosen to let Miley in. It confused even him. He ran off in the woods towards the abandoned boat. He pulled it to land, because, after all, he needed a place to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000

"_Who is it you are looking for?" the man asked._

"_A girl. With long, wiry bleached-looking blond hair. Very skinny," the bulky man with a black hood covering his face replied._

"_Do you have any idea where she is? Is she the only one of them?"_

"_I can't be too sure," the bulky hooded man replied, "But everyone thinks she's dead. A statue, they say. Hah, talk about legend."_

"_Legend?"_

"_No, we won't let her become legend. We won't let any of them become legend," the hooded man replied._

"_What about her brother?"_

"_He's not to be a worry. He's no where near the vicinity," the hooded man said darkly. His voice was grave and sinister, slithering around in the abyss of the spooky, moonlit sky._

"_Where are they? Do they know of each other?"_

"_I'm not sure," the hooded man replied, "But good guys took her in once and she betrayed them. We made sure of that. They had thought it was someone else, but, no, they were such fools. It was me, not there little fool-around enemy."_

"_Does he have powers, too? The brother?"_

"_I'm not sure," the hooded man said. _

"_So which are we looking for?"_

"_Both, I guess," the hooded man said, "And after that, there are more we have to get rid of before we start our mission."_

"_Fine with me."_


	4. Chapter 4

A couple hours after Miley got back to the hotel room her father told her that he had written a new song for her to perform. Some of the songs she performed she wrote, and some of them her father wrote.

He sang the first stanza on his guitar. They were sitting on the couch in the hotel. Jackson was in the other room watching TV.

_What a standard smile_

_What a wacky face_

_Turn around let me see you_

_Turn around let me slap you. _

'_Cause I was waiting on the corner_

_Freezing to death_

_You left me there_

_Yeah, you left me there all alone_

_And now you dare come back!_

_Wipe off your standard smile_

_I don't want you anymore_

_I don't want you anymore_

_I found someone special to love_

_He won't turn his back on me…_

'_Cause I was waiting on the corner_

_Freezing to death_

_You left me there_

_Yeah, you left me there all alone_

_And now you dare come back!_

_But what is it that I'm missing_

_Its something he just doesn't have_

_And I find myself turning in your direction_

_Someone slap me now_

_Send me back to reality_

'_Cause I'm falling into abyss_

_And some kind of ecstasy's struck me numb_

_And I'm staring in your face _

_But I was waiting on the corner_

_Freezing to death_

_You left me there_

_Yeah, you left me there all alone_

_And now you dare come back!_

_Remind me that he is reliable_

_Remind me that he is safe_

_Remind me to wake up from this dream, this wild fantasy_

_Or are you too self-obsessed?_

_No, I'm waking up_

_It wasn't even a dream_

_Call me crazy but I'm in love_

_Please don't leave me waiting on the corner_

_Again…._

_Please don't leave me waiting on the corner again…_

'_Cause I think I'm in love…_

"Hey!" Miley said, "That's one of my old poems! You turned it into a song! Thank you!" Miley said, hugging her father. Then she pulled away, frowning. "But what's the bad news?"

"Bad news? What do you mean?" her father said innocently.

"Oh, come 'on, tell me. I know you always write a song for me right before bad news to soften it up," Miley said bluntly.

"Fine," Robby Ray Stewart said, "We're moving…here. To Coconut Cove, Florida. A small diner here hired me to sing for them."

Two days ago, Miley would have been upset. Now, everything made perfect sense.

"Aren't you going to be angry?" Robby asked.

"No, I'm fine with it," Miley said, monotonously in order to hide her excitement.

"Something's up," Robby said.

"No, nothing's up," Miley said monotonously but also happily at the same time.

"Aren't you going to miss Lilly and Oliver?" Robby asked.

"Yeah, but I'll live," Miley said.

Miley smiled, and kissed her father goodnight. "I'm gonna go wash up now and then go to bed," she said.

"Okay. Goodnight, bud," Robby said.

When Miley got to her separate bedroom in the hotel, she washed her face and put on her green velvet nightgown and then sat on the lumpy hotel bed. She sighed, thinking about everything that happened in the past two days. She decided to call Lily to break the bad news. Her father had told her that he had hired people to pack up their stuff and it would be coming down to Coconut Cove in a moving van in about a month and eventually they'd move into a small house.

But really, Miley wasn't really sure if the news were all that bad.

Now she had Mullet Fingers to look forward to. She was sure he was lonely. She knew he was, even though he put up the hard as rock façade. He himself had said that he wasn't wanted. It wasn't fair, the hand of cards that life dealt him.

But he was strong. That, Miley was sure of. He was strong, in many ways.

Miley was glad they were staying in Florida, because she didn't want to abandon Mullet Fingers.

Johnny Collins and Amber and Ashley all felt like so long ago; like it was all a part of a life she lived years ago. None of it mattered. Johnny was just a silly crush; and popular girls are as popular girls are: just an outside, like a hollow chocolate Easter bunny. Once you eat the outside, there is just empty space…a vacuum. And Miley knew now that it never really mattered….because she had…has…a father that loves her. Her mother died, but at least she has someone.

Mullet Fingers had no one.

Had, past tense, because now there was Miley.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Did you plant the tracking device?" the dark hooded man asked._

"_How could I? I don't know where she is! I don't even know her name."_

"_Her **name** is not what's important, Megor. You don't want to end like HE did, now do you?" the hooded man replied._

"_No, sir," Megor replied, quivering, remembering the man who lost his life trying to take out KIDS…the man who had went farther to the dark side, even farther than he himself had known, to get his life back. He had become a being dependent on others; dependent of the mercy of demons. But he had failed his mission, and he was terminated. He had thought he had got the blond girl to betray her friends, but it wasn't him. It was all the brilliant work of Megor's boss, the dark hooded man._

"_Did you at least locate the boy?"_

"_Her brother?"_

"_Yeah, her brother; what are you, an idiot?"_

"_But what about the people…the kids, I mean…who took that other guy down? Won't they get in our way?"_

"_Neither of them are in that city. That we can be sure of. So we won't have to bother those rascals, and they won't bother us."_

"_Got it, boss."_

"_So GET BACK TO WORK!!!"_

"_Yes, sir," Megor trembled._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miley sat in the hotel room late at night, thinking. She had just called Lily to break the bad news. She hadn't been sure if she should tell Lily about Mullet Fingers, so she had pretended to be really sad about having to move. She wasn't even coming back to Malibu herself; professional movers were packing up her old house.

She started playing her guitar softly and sang a couple of her songs. Eventually she closed her eyes and smiled, and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up early. She looked at the hotel clock. It read: 4:23 a.m. How could it be that early? It felt so late! Maybe it felt so late because she was in a hurry. She walked into the main component of the hotel room and opened the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of ice-tea. Then she washed her face and slipped on a loose green T-shirt and a pair of tight, ripped, faded jeans. She looked at the hotel calendar. All hotels have calendars, with wacky hotel events, etc., to advertise; to get more customers. Miley thought it was bogus. She tip-toed back into her room and took out her guitar and sang her two newest songs. Then she decided to write another one.

_I can't help but think_

_This happened for a reason_

_There's something more than fate_

_There's something more than destiny_

_Calling my name_

_Should I reach out and answer the calls_

_Should I reach out and answer the calls?_

_I don't know but I'm crossing over_

_I'm gonna take you up on a bet_

_I betcha I can last forever_

_My song will never fade_

_This had to have happened for a reason_

_So I'll call out his name._

_I'll call out his name._

_I can't help but think this happened for a reason_

_Maybe he'll call out my name_

_I'll wake up and I'll cross over_

_A million miles from the other side_

_Just to hear his weird, beautiful name_

_He says he doesn't have one_

_But I think he does._

_This happened for a reason_

_This happened for a reason_

_A million miles away _

_A million miles away_

_Echoes of the sea and dirty blond hair_

_I can't help but think_

_This happened for a reason._

Her father had awoken, and he was listening to Miley sing the song she just wrote. It was about 5:52 a.m. "I like it," he said, "But what are you doing up so early?"

"I don't know," Miley said, "I woke up and I didn't feel like going back to bed."

"Well, did you write a score for that song? So your band can play it; so you can perform it?" her father asked.

"I will," Miley said, "But I'm not sure yet if I want to perform it."

"Why not? It's good," Robby said. "What is it about?"

"Nothing, really," Miley said, dodging the question.

"Well, I'm going back to bed, bud. It's too early," Robby said.

"Okay, goodnight," Miley said.

Then she sang her new song again, softly. She could hear echoes of the sea in her ear, calling her. Mullet Finger's voice was ringing in her ear, but she decided to wait a day to go see him because it would get boring if she went to see him every day and he would probably get agitated with her; after all, he was used to solitude.

Miley sighed. The clock only read: 6:20 a.m. She wasn't at all tired, but she was completely bored. Today she was supposed to go in to a photography place in Florida to get Hannah Montana's picture taken or some stupid magazine, but that wasn't until 11:30 a.m.

00000000000000000000000

_Memory loss. That was what he had said. Well, maybe she did have memory loss. She looked at the comb that she always wore in her light blond hair. She held it in her hands, studying it. Honestly, she didn't know if the name she was given was her real name anymore. Maybe he was right. But there was only one way to find out._

_She got out of her bed in the boarding school, and decided to go outside to try something. Maybe it would work; maybe it wouldn't, but she had to try. He wouldn't have gone to all this trouble for nothing._


	6. Chapter 6

_She stared at her hands. She closed her eyes and slipped through her own head. How did she get here? If what he said was true, then somebody saved her. He said that she betrayed them, and then turned around and sacrificed herself for them. He said that he had once loved her, and that he still did. He said that she had loved him, but it had never been too easy. It never was, he had said, with people like them. Kids like them. They were really no more then kids. To be specific, teenagers, but in reality it was all the same thing._

_So how did she get to this place; this normal place? Who brought her here? And was amnesia part of what had happened to her, or had someone operated specifically to create amnesia so she wouldn't remember? She sighed, combing her hair. Her math textbook rested on her lap. She stared at the problems but she only saw a blank page. It was winter break. Why was she trying to concentrate on math? She didn't even have any math homework. She had finished the last problem two days ago._

_Maybe she was doing math because she didn't want to think about everything she supposedly forgot. But slowly, the memories were starting to resurface. Not all of them; barely any of them, in fact. Just figments here and there of the life she used to live…just figments, like shards of broken glass, but enough to know that he couldn't have been lying. He was right. But he didn't know everything about her, because there was one thing that she **did** remember, that he didn't even mention:_

_She remembered her life before him and his friends or teammates or whatever. She remembered that she had lived in the wild. Only the Earth was her home. She slept wherever she could find a place to sleep. And she loved nature, especially rocks and waterfalls. And she had a brother._

_She called him Mullet Fingers, because he could catch a mullet with his bare hands. Their parents hadn't bothered to name either of them. So they named themselves…kind of. She called him Mullet Fingers, and he called her….well, she'll leave it to herself for now. But then that boy and his friends or teammates or whatever had taken her in. They hadn't taken Mullet Fingers in, because he hadn't been with her. They lived in the wild, and they usually stuck by each others side, but not all the time. The wall he built around himself was so dam tough. And living with them and fighting with them, she felt so guilty. Maybe that was why she forgot. Because she knew that she should have never accepted their offer. But she knew one thing for sure: she wasn't a boarding-school girl. She didn't belong here. She would stay, for a while, and then leave, because she knew everything that she needed to know._

_She knew that she needed to find Mullet Fingers. After that, she'd deal with everything else. But only after that._


	7. Chapter 7

The photo shoot went well, as usual. Miley walked out of the building and opened the door to her limo, smiling. Once she was in the limo she took her wig off. She didn't expect someone to knock on the black window and try to get her to roll it down. The limo driver just drove away, and Miley figured it was probably some crazy obsessed fan that had been knocking on the window. Miley looked out the window and no one was there. Nothing was wrong.

They stopped at a restaurant-actually, a small diner-in Coconut Cove to have lunch. Miley decided to go in as Miley, not Hannah Montanah, because she didn't want people drooling all over her and crowding around her and not letting her have peace. Robby ordered two double cheeseburgers, Jackson ordered two double cheeseburgers, and Miley ordered a lemonade and a salad with chicken in it. Believe it or not, it took Jackson and Miley's father only about a second or two to gulf down all of their food, but it took Miley much longer.

After eating, the Stewart family went back to the hotel to just hang out. Miley was bored. The next day was pretty much the same, but the day after that, Miley went to find Mullet Fingers again. She ran to the boating area where the forest was. She went into the forest and waited around. Finally, she saw him.

"I thought you were gone for good," he said.

"You're not gonna get rid 'a me that easily," Miley said cockily.

"Come 'on, I have something to show you," Mullet Fingers said, and both teenagers ran towards the dock and went boating.

"Why do you keep coming, anyways?" Mullet Fingers asked.

"I care," Miley said. A bunch of robins fluttered behind them, flying away in the exodus.

"Ah, come on, why really?"

"I wasn't lying," Miley said.

"So why do you live all by yourself?" Miley asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it. And it doesn't matter. I'm fine how I am," Mullet Fingers said assertively.

"But you can't just go on like this forever!" Miley said.

"That's what my sister, Beatrice, keeps telling me. But, YES, I can," Mullet Fingers said. Then he grinned. They both got out of the boat and Mullet Fingers showed Miley how to use his huge net to catch a bunch of fish. Then they released the fish back into their ecosystem; their home.

"What about you?" Mullet Fingers started to ask, "that blond wig. Double identity or something like that? Training for heroism?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Miley said sarcastically. "Are you telling me you've never heard of Hannah Montanah?"

'I don't read magazines, "Mullet Fingers paused, "and I don't know much about what's going on people-wise," he paused again, "but I'm guessing that she's your secret identity."

Miley then told Mullet Fingers about Hannah Montanah, and threatened that if he told anyone about her secret, she'd reveal his secret. It was secret for secret.

It was starting to get dark out. They had spent a whole day together. Mullet Fingers pointed up in the dark sky. "Look," he said, "a bat."

There was one lone bat, flying in the night sky. Miley didn't know that there were bats in Florida. "See 'ya," Miley said, leaving, continuing to stare up at the sky at the bat.

00000000000000000000000000

_The blond haired girl decided to leave the mansion. She threw a couple pairs of jeans and T-shirts in a sac and put her comb in her hair, and climbed down the windowsill. "Yes," she whispered inaudibly. "Yes."_

_000000000000000000000000000_

"_Did you find her?"_

"_I found out that the comb she always wears is actually a tracking device. She doesn't know it. So I snuck in and programmed it to our advantage, so we can track her."_

"_What if she throws away the comb?"_

"_She won't. It's too precious to her," he paused, and pointed to the screen on his watch, "Look at this…"_

_They saw the skinny blond-haired girl sneaking out of the boarding school and running uphill towards the road._

"_Will we need the green rocks?"_

"_Not this time. At least, I don't think so. And I certainly hope not."_

"_Okay. Then get busy," the hooded man said._

_000000000000000000000000000000_

_The blond haired girl smiled, running fast, very fast. She would make it, like she had before. And this time, no one would interfere. No one; no one at all. She smiled, gingerly placing her comb in her wispy hair. Then she ran on, smiling with the wind. She looked down at her feet. Her shoes only slowed her down, so she took them off and threw them over her shoulder, running on without them._

_When you live on your own in the wild; when you are an outcast; when you are the only one who looks after you…only yourself and the Sun and the moon and all of the creatures…barefoot is the only way._

_So she ran on, completely content with herself. A rock was in her way, so she focused and moved it out of the way, without even touching it._

_"My name," she said with silent vigor, to no one in particular, "is still Terra."_


	8. Chapter 8

Winter break passed and Miley started Trace Middle School as a new kid. But at least she was in the eighth grade, so she was one of the older kids. Since she still lived in the hotel her father drove her to the bus stop and she rode the bus, but once they moved into their new house she would ride her bike to school. She wore a pair of faded blue-jean shorts and a loose-fitted black shirt with white polka-dots. She walked on the bus to sit down, near the middle-front of the bus. Soon a big, bulky fat boy came up and started attacking her. They pushed her head against the window, tangling her hair, but she didn't care, because she saw Mullet Fingers running, as fast as ever. Miley smiled. "Watcha smiling for?" the bully asked in a mean voice. Nothin', let go!" Miley screamed. Once he let go and proudly marched back to the back of the bus, three girls walked by her, smirking. One wore a tight pink dress, one wore a cheerleading uniform, and one wore a short short plaid skirt and a tight light blue crimped shirt. They laughed and said, "Loser." They dumped their lemonade on her shorts, and said, "Ooh, tss, the new little dorky outcast pissed!" Then they laughed and danced all the way to the right side of the back of the bus where the other cheerleaders and the rest of their possy sat. The mean and fat boys sat in the lower back of the bus, and the mean and hot boys sat in the left side of the back back of the bus.

The bus ride was long and the school day felt just as long. The next day the bus ride was just as bad; Miley still didn't have any friends in Florida. Well, except for Mullet Fingers, but he didn't go to Trace Middle School. So when she saw him running, she decided to follow him and run with him, and then come in late to school. But the cheerleaders came up and started laughing at her and blocking her way but Miley punched the main cheerleader (the most popular girl in school) in the nose and ran out of the bus. On the way out she bumped into a mean-looking, athletic-looking girl with strawberry-blond hair and a mean smile. "Watch it, cowboy," she said, angrily. But Miley kept running. She was a fast runner, so soon she caught up to Mullet Fingers and they ran side by side.

"Don't you have school?" he asked as they were running.

"I'll just come in late. The bullies and the cheerleaders and jocks can wait," Miley said.

"So you're an outcast, too," he said, cockily.

"I've always been an outcast," Miley said, matter-of-factly.

"Except for when you're Hannah Montanah," he said, pointing out a fact. There was silence for a while, but then Miley said, grinning, "Yeah," she paused, smiling at Mullet Fingers, "Except for when I'm Hannah Montanah."

"By the way," Miley said, "I have other wigs. Back in Malibu my best friends Lily and Oliver wore wigs and different make-up and they tagged along as Lola and Oscar and no one recognized them."

"No way," Mullet Fingers said, "I know what you're thinking and _NO WAY!_"

"Ah, come 'on," Miley asked.

"Don't push me," Mullet Fingers said, "I'm a loner. Period. I live in the wild. I am NOT going to let you drag me into the spotlight, even wearing a wig."

"Fine. Suit yourself," Miley said smugly.

"I can't be seen. At all. I can't have people looking for me," Mullet Fingers said.

"No one will recognize you," Miley said.

"My sisters will," Mullet Fingers said.

"Well…" Miley paused, "Wait a minute, I thought you only had one sister…." Miley trailed off.

"Well, I have one step sister…." Mullet Fingers paused, and then said very softly, for Miley's ears only, "….and one biological sister no one knows about."

"Where is she?" Miley asked softly.

"No one knows. Not even me. I haven't heard from her for over a year and a half," Mullet Fingers said, "and I'm starting to worry about her."

"Does she live in the wild like you?" Miley asked.

"Yeah," Mullet Fingers said.

"Well, if she's as strong as you are, I don't think you'll have to worry. She'll be okay," Miley said. She waited, and then asked, "By the way, what's her name?"

Mullet Fingers said, "I think you've heard enough for today."

They said goodbye and they both started running fast as lightning, in opposite directions: Mullet Fingers towards the woods, Miley towards the school. Miley's run took a lot longer because it was a lot farther.

She walked into her history class, which was third period, a couple minutes after the bell rang. "You're late," the teacher said. "Sorry," Miley said, handing the teacher her pass from the attendance office. "Well, take a seat," the teacher said.

The teacher was tall and had wild dark hair. He was one of those cool man teachers who you could tell really loved to teach. He looked pretty good, for a teacher. Actually, he looked pretty good for anybody. Miley sat down and opened her history textbook to the page they were on. They were talking about the American Revolution and the French Revolution and how they were similar and different and how they were connected.

On the way out, the athletic, mean-looking girl cornered Miley against the wall, pushing her textbook up against Miley's mid-section. "What were you running for?" she asked roughly. Miley coughed, nervous. "Umm…I was…I had just punched the most popular girl in school…."

"No, that wasn't why you ran," the girl said toughly.

"You saw him, didn't you?" Miley asked the mean athletic girl. Her voice was almost cocky.

"No, I didn't see anyone, and if you know what's good for you, neither did you," she said, angrily with a big voice.

"Wait a minute, you're Beatrice, aren't you?" Miley asked. It was all suddenly making sense to her.

"How do you know me?" Beatrice asked roughly.

Miley paused, then she grinned. "Lets just say…," she paused, "I know you from an outside source…." Miley grinned, then walked away.

Beatrice followed her, agitated. "What 'dya mean?" she asked angrily.

"I think you know what I mean," Miley said, walking faster, almost laughing. She was whispering to herself, '_I know your secret and you don't know mine. I know your secret and you don't know mine.'_

And the day went on, because it had to.


	9. Chapter 9

_She ran, letting her blond hair blow in the wind. It bounced behind her like a separate being. Terra smiled, running. She was getting closer and closer to her destination point. She used her powers to combine several rocks to make one big rock, and she used her mind to send it into the air and then she used her telekinesis (which she usually only used on earth) to teleport herself onto the rock and she sent the rock 200 miles ahead of her. She could simply cheat and just get to where she wanted to be, but then she wouldn't get to run. And running made her feel free. It gave her more than adrenaline; it made her feel alive and real; it made her excited; it gave her the courage to go on._

_She hopped off the rock she made and continued running. Suddenly, a black orb appeared in front of her. It surrounded her skinny body. She fought the dark force, but the dark force was growing. Terra tried not to writhe in pain. Then, as quickly as it had arrived, the dark orb disappeared. Terra heard a buzzing noise. It sounded like it was coming from her comb. "Hmm, that's weird," Terra said out loud softly to herself. So someone was after her. Figures no one would just leave her in peace. It wasn't fair. And were they after Mullet Fingers, as well? Terra kept running, trying to push the thought out of her mind._

_Terra wondered where her brother was. It had been so long since she'd seen him. She also wondered if he knew that his biological father wasn't dead, like they all thought he was. Because Terra was slightly less than a sister; she was a half sister. Lonna (or, as she was called in the old days, before everything went wrong, Lana), had had her with a different man. But then that man had left her, abandoned her, so she had went in search of her ex. Terra still was angry at Lex Luther for betraying her mother; for turning her mother into a witch. Her mother had abused Terra and Mullet Fingers. She didn't even bother to name them. But you already know that. Anyways, Terra could remember, even though she was an infant at the time-she had a really good memory-that Lonna had gotten back together with her ex and together they conceived Mullet Fingers. Then her ex left again. He was gone, for five years or something like that. It didn't matter. What mattered was that everyone that she had ever loved betrayed her so she chose not to love; she chose to hate her two babies; the two babies of the two men she loathed-hated-with great passion. And she became worse than both men combined. One day, Terra would see to it that Lex Luther was killed. But the other man, Mullet Finger's father, he was good. He didn't know about Terra or Mullet Fingers, but Terra had spied on him and had found out everything she needed to know._

_So even if the people who were after her were after her brother, they wouldn't be able to harm him._

_He was invulnerable, after all._

_Or so she thought._

0000000000000000000000000000

Beatrice walked into the boating place. "I brought everything you asked for," she said to her brother, "I even brought my banana bread."

"I wouldn't feed that to the gators," he said cockily. She looked at her, then he said, "Kidding," he paused, "you know I love your cooking."

"Beatrice," Mullet Fingers started.

"What?" Beatrice asked.

"I have another secret…"

"What?"

"You know how I can run really fast? Well, I can run much faster than that…I'm….I'm not exactly completely human, I don't think."

"Watcha mean?" Beatrice asked.

"I've been developing these strange powers lately and I'm confused. I can run as fast as the speed of light, I'm super strong, I have x-ray vision, I'm invulnerable, I can shoot fire with my eyes…"

"Stop fooling around, Mullet…" Beatrice said.

"I'm not kidding," Mullet Fingers said, and then he showed Beatrice.

"Wow!" Beatrice said.

"But I don't understand why I'm getting all these powers! It doesn't make sense!" Mullet Fingers said.

Suddenly Miley walked in. "Hey, Miley," Mullet Fingers said. Beatrice looked at her brother. "You know her?" she asked, bemused. Beatrice looked at Miley.

The three of them exchanged all of their secrets. Well, except for the fact that Miley is Hannah Montanah….and except for the fact that Mullet Fingers has a biological sister called Terra….


	10. A little nonsense for you to decipher

"We don't know where she is."

"That _was_ her."

"She's _dead._ A statue." (the usual monotone)

"She is so _not_ dead."

"We have other business to take care of. Quit arguing, guys." (leader, as always)

"But she is _not_ dead and I want to find her."

"It doesn't matter what you want to do. We have to go."

"Would you like to try this new dish I made?"

(Everyone) "No."

"I saw the comb. Her comb."

"What is this 'comb' you speak of?"

"Guys, quit arguing."

"Aza…"

"Shut UP!"

000000000000000000000

'_I wonder if they remember me? Hate me? Think I'm still dead? I dunno.'_


	11. What Now?

(Miley's POV)

Miley sat on her bed in the hotel and softly sang her song, "If We Were a Movie". When she had wrote it, it hadn't meant nearly as much to her as it did now. Sitting on her bed alone after the past couple weeks' escapades. She sang the lyrics

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist_

_Some sort of hero in disguise_

_It would be amazing_

and they made even more sense than before. Miley had only known Mullet Fingers for two weeks and she found that she was falling in love with him. There were a million holes; a million reasons it couldn't work…a million reasons it shouldn't work…but Miley couldn't help him. He was perfect in his own imperfect way. In some ways, everybody was. But for Mullet Fingers, even more so. He lived on his own, in the wild, and he wasn't falling apart or anything. He was strong. He understood so much that no one should have to understand when they are only fourteen. Both of them were fourteen. That was another setback. They were both too young to understand what "love" really was. That's what an adult would say, anyways.

And another thing. Miley and Beatrice (well, and Terra, but that comes later) were the only people in the world that Mullet Fingers trusts. It didn't make sense, how someone could be so strong and invulnerable yet at the same time be so fragile and invulnerable. And he had an icy wall built around him-maybe he put it up on purpose; maybe it grew on its own out of necessity-that shielded him from even Beatrice and Miley. Miley could feel the wall when she talked to him, even though it was hidden. She could sense it when he talked to Beatrice, as well. Did anyone _really_ know him?

Miley sighed. Everything was so complicated. She was in one of those moods when writing a song was the only way to make it feel better.

_I'm sitting in my room _

_Wonderin' if this is right_

_Yeah, should I turn left, or should I turn right?_

_Slam the door in your face_

_Or open the window and say_

**_Hey do I really know you_**

_**Locked in that wall**_

_**We're falling again**_

_**We're running away**_

_**Can you find in your heart**_

_**A reason to stay?**_

_**Can you find me in your heart?**_

_**Can you find me in your heart?**_

_I'm climbing down the wall_

_Fresh cut roses in my hand_

_Should I give them to you_

_Or throw them away_

_Are you waiting for me_

_Or just for_

_Another chance to run away?_

_Are we coming up_

_Are we coming down_

_How far must we sail_

'_Till we're too far away_

_Is the answer here_

_Or is the answer there_

_And are we still right_

_Will we still fight with might_

_And say_

_So come on down_

_We've reached the ground_

_I'm in love with you,_

_Are you in love with me?_

_Are you in love with me?_

Miley wrote the score to her new song and played it on her guitar. She decided to call it "Running Away From Me".

The next day, at her new concert, she sang it, and "If We Were a Movie".

After her concert, she looked at her audience and she saw Beatrice in the audience. She remembered that Beatrice did not know that she was Hannah Montana. Miley wondered what Beatrice thought about her new song. She wondered if Beatrice could pinpoint what it was about. She hadn't entirely ruled out the possibility that the song would get her suspicious that Miley Stewart was Hannah Montanah. A part of her hoped not, but another part of her just wanted to get it over with because it was almost inevitable. Even though they weren't exactly friends now, Miley could sense that they would be. The best of friendships just take a little bit longer to fall into place. But then once they do, they are stronger than those that made perfect sense right away.

(Beatrice's POV) (During Hannah Montana's performance)

Beatrice usually didn't go to concerts; usually she didn't have the time. She didn't even know why she decided to go to this one; it was something on impulse, but it was more than that. She couldn't quite peg _what_ exactly it was, but it was something. Otherwise she wouldn't be here, wasting her time, watching a pop diva sing.

But once she started listening, she realized that it wasn't really all that bad. Beatrice heard Hannah Montanah sing some of her songs, but she really started paying attention when she heard the lyrics of her newest song, "Running Away From Me". Her eyes were glued to Hannah's face and for a second she wondered if it was a face she'd seen before. But she quickly came to her senses, because it couldn't be. She couldn't have seen that face before, because she had never seen Hannah Montana before.

But the lyrics sounded as if they were written intended to be about her brother. But Hannah Montana didn't know about Mullet Fingers, so it had to be about something else. But the song hit close to home; Beatrice guessed that was what made Hannah such a good artist.

Next Hannah sang "If We Were a Movie."

Beatrice decided that Hannah Montana was okay, but soccer was still her thing. Music was okay, but she preferred action than silly words bunched together.

After the concert, Beatrice decided to take action. Because one thing was for sure, there was something fishy about this "Hannah Montana". Beatrice used her keen reflexes to sneak backstage. No one noticed her. She let herself disappear, so no one could hear her or see her. Not that she actually literally, physically disappeared; it just seemed like that-and it was scary close to that. Once she was in Hannah's dressing room, she hid behind the door and listened. She couldn't hear anything.

Then she heard Hannah Montana singing a song that she hadn't published; a song she hadn't released to the world yet. Beatrice wondered if she ever would. Beatrice heard: vertigo

'_You didn't want me to find you_

_Hiding with your masquerade_

_Vertigo concealed by camouflage _

_Aren't you wondering what I'm doing here_

_In your secret little place?_

_But the words escaped your lips_

_We can skip the pretexts here_

_I know what 'ya wanna say_

_I wanna know you_

_But you didn't want me to find you_

_Go ahead and pretend you aren't in hiding_

_Run away, baby, go ahead and run away_

_A couple days ago you showed me_

_A beautiful world_

_A beautiful world_

_Sea-lions, the bay, but no mountains_

_No, baby, no mountains_

_To keep you from me._

_You didn't want me to find you_

_Hiding with your masquerade_

_Vertigo concealed by camouflage _

_Aren't you wondering what I'm doing here_

_In your secret little place?_

_I don't know everything about you_

_But one things enough_

_And I don't need to wear my cute dress and party shoes_

_I don't need to conceal my face with make up_

_I'll be no poser_

_Kick off my shoes and join you_

_In your secret little place_

'_Cause I bet deep down_

_You wanted me to find you_

_The soul beneath the masquerade_

_The vertigo once we've ripped off the camouflage _

_Yeah I bet you wanted me to find you_

_Yeah I bet you wanted me to find you_

_The man underneath the masquerade._

Beatrice smiled. But then she noticed that Hannah saw her. Oops. She saw Hannah Montana walking over to her. She was in her bathrobe and she had a towel on her head.

"What are you doing here?" Hannah Montana asked roughly.

"I'm sorry…." Beatrice started. "Wait a minute," Beatrice said, thinking, 'I was right. I do recognize her. She looks so much like Miley…' Beatrice ripped the towel off of Hannah's head, revealing Miley's dark brown hair.

"Miley!" Beatrice said.

Miley shrugged, putting her hands up in the air. "You found out." Miley paused. "Don't tell anyone?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone about my brother," Beatrice said, pausing, her words lingering in mid-air. Then she said, "Your newest songs are about him, aren't they?"

"No…." Miley said, concealing her emotions.

"Come 'on, Miley…"

But then someone knocked on the door, so Miley quickly went to her table to grab her wig and put it on her head, and Beatrice shut up. She reached behind her and tossed Beatrice a black wig. "Quick! Put this on!" Miley whispered. Beatrice started to whimper, "Why…?" but Miley put the wig on Beatrice's head for her. Then she opened the door and three reporters bustled in. They were asking who Beatrice was. Miley had whispered to Beatrice, "Make up a fake name," before the reporters had entered the room, and Beatrice had whispered to Miley, "Ling Ho". So Hannah Montana said, "My best friend, Ling Ho."

"What happened to Lola?" one of the reporters asked.

"She moved back to Canada," Hannah/Miley said.

After the reporters left, Miley introduced Beatrice to her father, and they went back to the hotel using the limo, first dropping Beatrice off at her house.

Later that night, Miley snuck out to see what Mullet was up to.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"_Aza…"_

"_Shut up, not now!"_

"_I made a decision!" (Why is he the leader? Because his kind-of father dresses up in a wacky costume?)_

"_I need to find her…"_

"_Shut up.."_

"_Aza…"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_I'm in charge here! And we're needed in Florida, but we are going in cognito!"_

"_What is this 'cognito' you speak of?"_

"_Is Terra in Florida?"_

"_Terra is dead."_

"_Aza…"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_EVERYBODY SHUT UP! I AM THE LEADER! WE NEED ORDER…."_

"_Duh…" (monotone. Would be a good leader. Too bad monotonous isn't proficient. Oh well…)_

"_She is so NOT DEAD!"_

_(everybody else: "She is DEAD, for the one millionth time!")_

"_We're off to Florida! We're off to Florida!"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_Why can't we get along?"_

"_Because we don't…"_

"…_interrupting the monotone…because we don't have Terra!"_

"_Terra is evil."_

"_Terra is dead."_

"_Terra is so NOT dead."_

"_Azara….I give up. Terra is evil."_

"_I thought you said Terra was dead?"_

"_She's evil** and** dead." (less of a monotone. Hmm. Too bad light bulbs explode.)_

"_This argument ENDS NOW!"_

"_Whatever."_


	12. The Last Three?

Ch.12

Beatrice knew that Miley Stewart was Hannah Montana; both knew about Mullet Finger's new-found "abilities". But all three of them were confused about what was going on. Of course, Beatrice didn't know about Terra.

Mullet Fingers figured it was about time that Beatrice found out. So when Beatrice and Miley arrived at the fishing dock, tossing their bikes on the ground, he told her.

"I have a biological sister. But I haven't heard from her for over 1 and a half years."

Mullet Fingers decided he was going to go out looking for Terra. Beatrice and Miley refused to let him go alone; they insisted on coming along.

"I'll be fine," Mullet Fingers said, "I'm invulnerable, after all."

"You don't know that for sure," Beatrice said, pausing, "We're coming with you, like it or not."

Miley wasn't sure what she was going to tell her father; in reality, the best she could do was tell him the truth and hope he understood. Or a fraction of the truth…a twisted, but very real sounding, version of the truth…

….that her new best friend's (Beatrice) family was going on a trip, and they had let Beatrice bring along a friend.

Technically, it wasn't a lie, because they _were_ going on a trip, and Mullet Fingers was Beatrice's only _real _family. Lonna was a witch, and as much as she loved her father, now-a-days, he wasn't all there. It was just something that being with Lonna did to a person. It was her spell. And it probably didn't help too much that when Lonna was a high school senior, she had been possessed by a sixteenth century witch called Isabella. But that's a different story.

Two days later, Beatrice's father drove Beatrice to Miley's hotel to pick Miley up. Once they dropped Beatrice's father back at Lonna's house. Beatrice grabbed bike and her spare bike and they rode to the fishing dock where they met up with Mullet Fingers. Miley and Beatrice through down their bikes and took their shoes off so they wouldn't be slowed down. Then the three teenagers ran, hand in hand, faster than the speed of sound (well, almost). But soon they had to slow down, because you can't see anything when you're running that fast. And they were looking for evidence that might lead them to Terra's whereabouts, after all.

Soon there was a blinding light, and the three of them passed out.

_Miley heard a loud, booming voice. "Well done, young one." What? Miley was confused. So much had already happened; what was happening now? "You have passed the test. I will explain everything later. I see you have met Kal-El's son."_

"_Kal-El? Who's Kal-El? I don't even know who he is! What do you mean I've met his son!!?!?! Wait a minute…you mean Mullet Fingers, don't you?"_

"_All will be explained in time, Miley. Are you willing to go through a transformation? You have proved yourself worthy. First I must tell you of the Kryptonian legend. Your new friend is the son of an alien from a lost planet. When the planet's destruction was eminent, I, Jor-El, Kal-El's father, sent him to Earth. Kryptonians have certain powers…I am sure by now you are aware of what they are. Anyways, you and your friend Beatrice have proved worthy of being transformed…that is, being given the Kryptonian powers."_

_Miley was hesitant, but she nodded._

_There was another blinding light, and both girls woke up._

Beatrice: "I had the freakiest dream."

Miley: "I don't think it was a dream. Did you see…or rather, hear…a guy who called himself "Jor-El?"

Beatrice: "Yeah. And something about aliens from another planet? Krypton or something like that? I'm starting to feel like I was transported into a science-fiction novel."

Miley: "Me too. But did he give you powers? I have the same powers as Mullet Fingers…"

Beatrice: "Me too."

Mullet Fingers: "Hey, I'm right here."

The three teenagers continued on their journey, but they had to wonder: were they the only teens out there who had weird powers? Were they the only abnormal ones? They had always been outcasts in one fashion or another, but this was the whole world turned around and looked at differently. They had been outcasts before, but now they were outsiders.

It had never been their choice…or had it been?

0000000000000000

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Be patient."_

_They hopped into their car; well, except for the two girls. They had a different way of getting to their destination. They followed the car, but they weren't in charge. Neither one of them was the leader. Ultimately, they decided to save their energy and get in the car. It was ironic, after all. It was ironic that out of the five of them, the one that ended up being the leader…the one who had brought them all together….was the one who had no powers at all. He was human, in every sense of the word._

_Yet he was more than that. He was Richard Grayson, the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne. And he was in love. Yes, he was in love and it was crazy, because he was in love with a monotone._

_But maybe it wasn't all that crazy after all, because things didn't always turn out as expected. People can surprise you. Maybe she'd turn out to be so much more. Who knew? But he didn't want to be hurt, like his friend had._

_Maybe they would all end up like Terra-betraying those they fall in love with. Who knew, at this point? Was everything they tried to do a waste of time?_

_Richard didn't know, but he had to do his best. Every day he put on a hard face; a façade; a mask. He used a rough voice, just like his father. He did everything that was necessary; he minded his surroundings._

_He had to, because he was the son of Batman._


	13. Author's Note

Before I go on I should probably note that, if you haven't already figured it out, this is a Hannah Montana, Hoot, Teen Titans, and Smallville (SMALLVILLE, NOT SUPERMAN!!!!I'm going to have Clark be in the CIA or something) crossover. And I'm not sure if I'm going to put Batman in, but he was Robin's adoptive father so I had to mention him.

(Teen Titans Robin, Starfire (a Tamaranian alien; also known as Koryand'r), Beast Boy (a shapeshifter who had been in love w/ Terra), Cyborg/Victor Stone, and Raven (from a dimension called Azarath; half human, half demon). And the enemy that had used Terra was Slade but it is implied that Slade was defeated).

Also, there was a confusion about Jor-El. Jor-El is Clark Kent's biological father, and he is dead, but he is still able to communicate with people because of some weird Kryptonian technology that Smallville made up; even I don't understand but just go with it. Also you should read the fan fiction "Super Girls"; another writer had Jor-El transform Lana and Chloe into Kryptonians; that was how I got the idea of Miley and Beatrice getting the Kryptonian powers. I hadn't originally been planning on making the three of them Kryptonian but it just sorta happened that way and I'm not going to change it now.

Also, in your reviews, could you suggest other shows that might fit in with the plot? It will probably only be HM/TT/Smallville but I'll consider any of your suggestions!

Thanx, and Thanx for all your reviews. Before this story I had only gotten between 3 and 6 reviews and therefore I hadn't updated that much…

Anyways, Thanx and TTYL!


	14. Another Look At Destiny

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Hoot, Mullet Fingers would have been the main character; If I owned Smallville, Clark and Lana would have never broken up; If I owned Teen Titans, (1) it wouldn't have been discontinued and (2) Robin and Raven would be together; If I owned Hannah Montana Jake would (1) still be in the plot and (2) he would have just became "Jake" recently b/c he had been Mullet Fingers but then someone adopted him and he tried out for a TV show and became famous (well, the show could live w/out the Jake-being-famous part.…); and if I owned any show, there would be too many publicized, actually aired, crossovers to count…its awesome to see how characters from different shows or movies interact…anyways, going on with the story…

**And I apologize in advance, as the biggest Clana advocate in the world, to all Clana fans because Clana really just cannot fit in this story since I am having "Lana" and "Lonna" be the same person. Sorry guys. Do you know how hard it is for me to be writing Lana as evil and witchy? Very, but anyways, back to the story…**

**Robin:** At least Slade is dead

**BB:** Terra is NOT dead.

**Robin:** I did not say 'Terra'. But Terra is dead, Beast Boy. Wake up from your fantasy.

**BB:** Well, you've never been in love! Ha…

**Robin: **Who said?

**BB: **Let me guess, Starfire?

**Robin: **Starfire? No, she's too naïve.

**BB:** What, then Raven?!?!? Oh my God…

**Robin: **Shut up…

**BB: **So you admit you love Raven…

**Robin: **No, I never said that….

000000000000000000000

Chloe Sullivan stood on the top of the staircase in her small house, wondering what had happened to her best friend, Clark Kent. They were adults now but everything still felt the same. Clark had gone back to Lana but everything had been disastrous. Eventually, Lana had had her name changed (well, the spelling changed) to "Lonna" on her birth transcript. But that wasn't the only thing that changed about her. Her attitude had changed; it was as if Isobella had permanently taken over her body, even her soul. But it wasn't Isabella; Isabella had been exorcized long ago. It was Lonna; she had changed into a witch herself, and had left all of her old friendships in the dust.

At first, Chloe had been against the old Lana's relationship with Lex Luther, but once they broke up, Chloe realized that they had needed each other, but it was too late, because everything had already collapsed. Chloe had comforted Lex, but eventually it had elevated into a relationship. Chloe hadn't known what she was doing; she was lost and was confused about everything. She didn't love Lex but Lex thought that he loved her. Lex's heart had already been broken too many times and Chloe didn't want to become just another face; just another girl…just another girl who devastated him, betrayed him, broke his heart…

So Chloe had continued to date Lex Luther. And eventually, she began to see herself as something sort of like a spy. Because as the girlfriend of one of the richest men alive, she had access to all of his projects; all of his data-bases.

One day, she would find out everything that he had been hiding from her. She would find out everything he had been hiding from Lana. That had been her plan. But then everything had fallen apart. Someone was after Lex Luther. Someone was hunting him down.

About a year ago, someone had attacked Chloe. They had asked her what she knew. They had used rough voices. They had been weird. They had mistaken her for someone else. Terra, or something like that. But anyways, a month or two after the attack Lex had broken up with Chloe, because he felt that her being with him wasn't safe for her. He was probably right, too. And she couldn't say that she wasn't glad, too. She couldn't say that she wasn't glad that she could finally quit pretending; that she could finally throw her façade away…lock it in a dungeon and throw away the key. And she remembered the poem she had written years ago, when she was a junior in high school, and even though it had been eons since she had seen Clark, it was still true.

She didn't remember exactly what she said, but it went something like this:

….in fact, my disguise is so thin that I'm surprised you haven't seen through it….

….I'm the girl of your dreams, masquerading as your best friend.

Sometimes I want to just rip off the mask but then I get a hold of myself.

They say that there are the kind of people that you grow out of,

And the kind of people that you grow into.

I really hope I'm the latter.

So I'll continue, living this façade, because I think you're worth the wait…

In his delirium, he had replied "Lana…."

He still didn't know it, but that day, Chloe had been devastated. She tried to think of a song that described how she felt the best. She didn't even know if she could even think of him as her best friend anymore; they had broken off all contact whatsoever ages ago. They never even tried a relationship, unless you count the dance at the end of freshman year where he had ran off on her to go save Lana. It was selfish of her, but sometimes she found herself wishing that Clark hadn't gone to save Lana, and that Lana died that day. If that happened, would they be together now? Chloe would never know, but deep down she knew that she wouldn't wish a fate so terrible on anyone. Love wasn't supposed to be selfish; it was supposed to be selfless. Chloe wanted to be able to say that she only wanted to know that Clark was okay; that he was safe and happy….but more than anything _she_ wanted to stand by his side and protect him; she wanted to be the one to make him happy….more than anything, just like that day, she still wished she could take Lana's place as the girl of his dreams. She wouldn't be surprised if he was still lusting over Lana. She wondered if he knew that Lana had changed her name to "Lonna", and had become a child-abuser.

Yes, Chloe knew all about it. When she was still with Lex, she had used Lex's data base (whoever knew that Lex would resort to spying on Lana-or on Clark-!! (sarcastic, of course)) to find out that Lana had changed her name to "Lonna" and had given birth to a child and had neglected to even name him! Sometimes, Chloe caught herself wondering what would happen to that child; she sometimes caught herself wondering if he was even alive-Lonna could have killed him. Back in high school, Chloe would have never been able to imagine Lana as a murderer. But Lana wasn't Lana anymore, she was Lonna. And deep down Chloe knew she had to face all the possibilities; even the possibility that the child Lonna had was Clark's, not Lex's.

Today Chloe stood in her house, finally completely alone; completely without anyone. She still had her job at the Daily Planet, but she somehow still felt isolated from the world. She felt like an outsider; an outcast. She was considering even quitting her job as an investigative journalist, because it didn't give her the thrill that it used to. How could it, with the love of her life gone and her ex-best friend "Lana" transformed into the witch "Lonna"?

To be honest with herself, Chloe didn't even know who she, Chloe Sullivan, was anymore. She seriously considered just running away, abandoning hope, letting the last string deteriorate and from the outside watching Earth fall to pieces. Just as Clark's planet, Krypton, had, years ago.

There was no one left to save the world. Clark could have, but that had been his choice to make. What did he choose? To leave? To watch the world fall apart?

Chloe didn't know, but as she stood at the top of the staircase, she finally knew one thing: she wasn't going to just go on pretending anymore. She was going to search for him, and admit her feelings.

Who knows? Maybe it wouldn't be too late…


	15. Outside the Citadel

_I'm sitting on a Citadel_

_Contemplating life_

_Making a point to waste my time_

_I'm walking on clouds of white_

Chloe sat at her desk at the Daily Planet, mindlessly typing, while her mind was really on the decision she made this morning. Could she really go out in search of Clark? Chloe didn't know, but she knew that she couldn't go on like this anymore. It was tearing at her, and it was beginning to become something more than boisterous. She was scared, because she didn't know what could happen; she didn't know what would happen to her. She hadn't even the slightest clue to where he might be.

_What if I fall?_

_What if I don't?_

_What if I never make it home?_

_What if I bleed?_

_What if I break?_

_And I find that I can't take_

_The city below the Citadel_

_Holding my hand?_

Chloe turned off her computer at the Daily planet and grabbed her silver purse, swinging it over her head. She decided that she was going to quit her job, at least temporarily. If she was going to look for Clark, really that would mean that she would have to become a traveler, a wanderer….she couldn't stay at any one place for too long…and it would be really unfair to the Daily Planet to keep them waiting. She was tired of being pushed around by the editor anyways. She was tired of no one believing her ideas; of no one giving her stories a chance. Maybe one day, she'd get a job at an even bigger paper.

_And I'm breaking on the balcony_

_Breaking window panes_

_Killing the pain of broken hearts_

_I'm walking on the clouds_

_Waiting on the stars_

Chloe walked out the door, half smiling, half in tears. She forced herself to have poise; she forced herself to look confident. In her silver high heeled shoes, her black designer dress and her silver work jacket, she did look confident. Every day to work, she wore a façade…a façade that she was tired of. She was tired of looking good, when she didn't feel good. She was bleeding inside, and she wanted to rip off the band-aid so she could really feel the pain that she was in. Maybe it would go away sooner. But at least the numbness would wash away.

_What if I fall?_

_What if I don't?_

_What if I never make it home?_

_What if I bleed?_

_What if I break?_

_And I find that I can't take_

_The city below the Citadel_

_Holding my own hand?_

Chloe faked a smile as she walked into the restaurant for lunch. She really didn't feel like eating right now, but she wasn't going to let herself fall apart. So she ordered soup and a salad, like a drone. But when the food arrived, she wasn't really hungry. She stared at it and took a couple bites, but she couldn't stay here. Metropolis was too big of a city; there were too many people. Right now she was so confused and upset; she wanted to be alone and safe. She didn't really want to be alone, but she had no choice, at least until she found Clark. Then everything would be alright.

_I'm holding on to something_

_It's keeping me from jumping_

_I'm so afraid to go it alone_

_And holding up this fortress_

_With imaginary forces_

_Longing for a life down below_

Chloe left the restaurant and bought a ticket for a train going out of Metropolis. She brought with her only a lap top computer, two outfits, and a face soap. The only shoes she had were heals, and heals would only slow her down, so she had to go shoeless. She'd start by leaving Metropolis. Then she'd decide from there where the beginning really was. Today she ripped off her mask, let her mascara run, because make-up can't hide who you really are inside forever.

_What if I fall?_

_What if I don't?_

_What if I never make it home?_

_What if I bleed?_

_What if I break?_

_And I find that I can't take_

_The city below the Citadel_

_Holding my own hand?_


	16. We're Not in Florida Anymore

Mullet Fingers, Beatrice, and Miley ran, stopping every now and then to look around for hints of where Terra might be. "Wait a minute," Mullet Fingers said, "I hear something."

All three of them became silent and tried to listen very carefully to their surroundings.

"I don't hear anything," Beatrice said.

"Listen more carefully," Miley said, "Use Kryptonian hearing."

"Oh yeah. Right," Beatrice said. All three of them were still adjusting to their powers. Soon they heard someone moving around in the woods. By now, they weren't in Coconut Cove anymore. They weren't even in Florida. They had run so far, and had no idea where they were.

"Who is it?" Mullet Fingers called out using a rough voice. "Show yourself."

A boy who looked like he was about their age jumped out from a bush. He had long, messy hair similar to Mullet Fingers' hair, except that it was jet black. He had a belt that had a black and yellow roaming device and gadgets that looked like fighting tools.

"What are you three doing out here?" he asked roughly.

"We could probably ask you the same question," Mullet Fingers said, stepping up, with a dark, rough voice, sounding like a leader.

"And I would say, none of your business," the black-haired boy said.

"No comment," Mullet Fingers said.

"Huh?" the black-haired boy murmured, taken aback.

"Listen, can I trust you?" Mullet Fingers asked roughly.

"Yeah, of course…" the black-haired boy said.

"Well, I'm Mullet Fingers, these two are my stepsister Beatrice and my um….well, Miley. Anyways, we're looking for my sister, Terra, because…"

The black-haired boy interrupted, out of instinct. "Terra's dead," he said. Then he registered everything. "Wait a minute, did you say….Terra?"

"Wait…you know Terra?" Mullet Fingers asked, both surprised and suspicious.

"Your Terra's brother? I didn't know Terra had a brother…." The black-haired boy said.

"What are you, Terra's boyfriend or something?" Mullet Fingers said with a smirk.

"Wait…what…of course not…." He said, then realizing he hadn't introduced himself. "I'm Robin," he said, "And I might be able to help me. Come with me; there are some people you three might be interested in meeting…"

Mullet Fingers wasn't sure if he should trust Robin. He (Mullet Fingers) turned to look at Miley and Beatrice, and they shrugged. The three kids finally decided that it was all they had to go by, so it wouldn't hurt to follow this Robin boy.

So they did….

(A/N: Yes, I'm leaving it like this. What happens next, dundundundun…..five more reviews and I'll update…so review…..)


	17. Mullet Fingers, meet the Teen Titans

Miley, Beatrice, and Mullet Fingers followed Robin. "Who are you, anyways?" Miley asked Robin.

"I already told you. I'm Robin."

"But you're wearing a black mask around your eyes," Miley said.

"So? Your point?" Robin replied.

"Why are we following you when we don't even know who you are…." Miley complained.

"You have to trust me," Robin said.

"Where are you taking us?" Beatrice asked.

Soon they got an answer to their question. They saw a white and blue car. A man who was half robot was leaning against the car, smiling, dusting the car. A tall girl with long red hair was sitting down in the grass, playing with a blue flower, laughing. A short boy who had green skin was running around. He seemed impatient. Then there was another girl, somewhat in the distance. She was sitting in the air, cross-legged. Miley, Beatrice, and Mullet Fingers would have been shocked but given their current condition pretty much nothing could shock them. The girl had pale beautiful gray skin and radiant purple hair. She was monotonously chanting the words "azerath metrion zinthos" over and over again.

"Who are these people?" Beatrice asked.

"My team," Robin said. "The teen titans. We live in Jump City, California, but we kind of left looking for…."

"….Terra?" Mullet Fingers interrupted, "And what do you guys do? Try to save peoples' lives or something?"

"No, and yes," Robin replied, "No, we weren't looking for Terra, but yes, we do try to save lives."

Then Robin realized he forgot to introduce them. "Oh yeah," he said, "This is Mullet Fingers….Terra's brother."

That caught Beast Boy's attention. "Where is Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"We don't know," Mullet Fingers said, darkly and on the edge since he trusts very few people but also slightly friendly. "We came out to look for her."

"What do you guys know about Terra?" Beatrice asked.

"Terra had powers," Beast Boy said. "Do you?"

Mullet Fingers told them about his Kryptonian heritage, realizing that since Terra was only telekinetic (unless she had been hiding the rest of her powers), Terra was only his half-sister.

Robin asked them to join the team but they said that they couldn't because they have a home and parents that would miss them. Well, except for Mullet Fingers. But Mullet Fingers said he preferred living alone. He preferred living in the wildlife and besides the only people who cared about him were Beatrice and Miley and he didn't want to lose that. Robin understood. And besides, if all of the heroes were in one place, then only the bad guys of that place would be stopped. Robin laughed. "Okay," he said.

Robin told them about Slade and about what Terra did, and how in the end she sacrificed herself for the teen titans, proving that she was still good. Beast Boy said that he had seen Terra at a boarding school, but that she had memory loss. The eight teens decided to team up to go look for Terra.

After all, what could possibly go wrong?

(Click that button down there...it'll give you magical powers--really, I'm not kidding.)


	18. Flashbacks

Flashback: Terra:

She walked out the door, sighing. A crumpled petal of a black rose was all that was left. He had given it to her, eons ago, when everything was just a story, just pages folding out to be crumpled. Pages and pages filled with meaningless words. She closed her eyes, not wanting to believe what she knew was the truth. No one loved her. She wasn't wanted. But she didn't want anyone, either. At least, not anymore. The fire was kindled and then let out. It was as if the monster was finally being released, just to die a weak, futile death. The blackness withered away in mindless pain, until all that was left was an empty abyss. There was really no reason to go on; to wait around in this empty space.

The girl closed her eyes and decided that day that she would let her short blond hair grow out. She would never cut it. Her scary blue eyes stared evilly at the crumpling petal. She decided to eat it. Simply because that was all she could do. It was all she could do to forget; it was all she could do to remember. She felt the blackness circle around her body and slowly she found the ominous creeping back up on her.

Like before, it would kick her when she was down. It would lunge at her when she was asleep, her eyes closed, and when she was just like everybody else. Normal. She was normal when she was asleep, but only when she was asleep. Normalcy beyond that could never last.

Nonchalantly she let the dead rose petal fall on the cold pavement behind her. She walked onward, leaving her shoes behind her. She didn't need them. She didn't need just one last reminder; she didn't need just one last item reminiscent of the man that tried to kill her.

He had tried to lure her in, with all of his praise and all of his candy and all of his fancy work-suits. He thought favoring her would do everyone some good. It would knock some sense into Lonna. That was what he told her. And she had been a fool; she had believed him. She had believed him when he cuddled up next to her yet then smacked her brother on the face. Or the ass. She really couldn't remember. She had only been eight years old. Mullet had only been five. He had bruises all over his body. Bloody, gruesome ones, too. They locked him in the closet, and never gave him any food to eat. He probably would have starved to death, if Terra hadn't defied Lonna and brought him bread and water. The necessities. The only things a person needs to survive. Yeah right. A person can survive without food and water, if they really had to. What they couldn't survive without was love. And Terra didn't know how to provide that. She didn't know, but the night after her father tried to rape her, she decided she had to get the hell out. She was only eight years old, but she wasn't stupid. She knew that his hammer wasn't meant for building the tree house he always said he was gonna built; it was there for killing her and Mullet. But before he had a chance to wack her with it, a rock flew at her face. Terra hadn't known how, then. She didn't know how she did it. All she knew was that she grabbed her brother's hand and ran, and never came back after that. Neither of them needed the love of a heartless bastard like him. He was evil, just like Lonna. Probably more so. Maybe he was the reason Lonna was evil.

With her little brother's tiny hand tight in her hand, she left the black rose behind and they run. They ran like the wind, barefooted, and nothing was going to stop them. They ran and they fell in love with the wildlife. The animals became their brothers and sisters. Mother Nature was perfect in her own imperfect way, and she was the only one who could save them.

Terra didn't know if her father had died, but she had known one thing for sure: her father hadn't been the one her mother was supposed to be with. That she knew for sure, because the before Mullet was born, Lonna's last man left. Maybe because he saw through her façade, finally. Anyways, Terra wasn't stupid. He knew the third man couldn't have possibly been the one who helped conceive Mullet. And she could guess that he wasn't Lonna's third, either. There were others, many of them. And no doubtedly, she'd move on to the next. Because that was what she had become: some twisted combination of a mindless drone parading from man to man, and an evil witch whispering spells and putting up an icy fortress and chasing down vulnerable little children.

But Terra wasn't going to be vulnerable anymore, and neither was Mullet. Somehow, Terra would make sure of it. She'd give her little brother everything he needed to get by. Lonna wasn't gonna find them; Terra had tossed that petal of the black rose.

Yet sometimes, she could feel another black rose churning inside of her, and she wondered-or feared, or worried-how much of Lonna's poison grew in the blood. Was it in her veins? Was the black venom in Terra's veins? Terra didn't know, but she forced herself to push it away as yet another childish fear. She was nine now, after all, and she and her brother had got along fine on their own for more than a year. They didn't need anybody but themselves.

Flashback: Clark Kent

The day it happened, he knew she wasn't herself anymore. She wasn't Lana Lang, the girl he had fallen in love with years ago. Eons ago. And they were finally together, even though she didn't know his secret. He had thought it would work, but he had only been fooling himself.

_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all._

_And all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all._

The girl he was in love with died that night, in that trucking accident, because he had told her his secret. Jor-El had let him have a second chance, and he chose not to tell her his secret. He went to the crash site and saved her life before the truck could hit her. That day, he should have known it was the end. But then, after being with Lex Luther, she came back to him, shaking and scared and begging and sobbing for him to come back to her. And he was still in love with her, so, he had figured, what the heck, lets pretend she's still the same Lana Lang that was innocent and pure-hearted and talked to her parents in the graveyard at midnight and whose nose wrinkled when she was deep in thought. She didn't trust anyone anymore. But that wasn't even it.

She started to care more about herself than anyone else. She became someone very un-Lana-ish. He couldn't accept that "Lana" as he new the word had changed. Being with Lex had changed her; she had started to care only about money and power. She still ragged him about his secret, but this time it wasn't about his secret, or even her curiosity (they did say that curiosity killed the cat).

They had fallen in love all over again. They had even gotten engaged and (A/N: well, I'm not going to write that but, how else does Mullet Fingers exist in this story? It had to happen sometime). But then she told him that she hated him, and that she didn't know how she ever could have loved him. Yeah, she must have found out about his secret, because she started blaming him for her parents' death. She even tried to kill him.

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow_.

She had cornered him, in a corner in between the stove and the counter, and opened a lead box that had a meteor rock in it. She started hitting him with it and jabbing him with it. He asked her why she wanted to do that and she said she wanted revenge for him keeping a secret from the one he loved. With all the strength he could muster, he had moaned, "You're not the woman I loved anymore."

"Yeah, you're right," she had snickered, laughing evilly. "I'm better. I'm L-O-N-N-A, Lonna. Sounds the same, until you get a closer look at it," Lana had said, laughing.

"Killing me won't change anything, Lana," Clark had said.

Eventually she had backed up and put the rock away, but that didn't take away the fact that she had even thought of it. He knew that he had to end it. He had to leave Smallville, Metropolis, Kansas…the whole vicinity. He'd go someplace where he could be useful. He'd go someplace where he could start over, and maybe find love again.

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

But one thing was for sure, it was over. Lana Lang was dead, replaced by, no, not a 16th century witch, but a 21st century witch, Lonna.

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such distain_

He wanted to help the world, but he didn't want to be known. He didn't want to be notorious. He didn't want to fall into the trap of fame and glory. He wanted to save the world; he wanted to save fragile human-kind, but he wasn't going to be public. For a while he hid in the shadows, wore black, and did what was kind of like "save and run". He made sure no one saw him when he stopped a crime from happening. But then someone noticed him. A spy. At least, one could put it that way. And so he was recruited into the CIA.

Yes, the CIA. He could save the world, _and_ be elusive, unknown, hidden. He decided that he didn't even need love, anyways. He definitely didn't need Lonna.

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_Its better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends when darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Tonight, Insight_

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight._


	19. Yo ho, the Winchester boys!

Sam looked out the window and decided he was going to hunt a demon.

His brother Dean was actually the demon.

His father was dead.

He was alone. He had no one. No one loved him.

He was vulnerable and all the demons were surrounding him.

He screamed like a girl.

He woke up. It was just a nightmare. When he woke up, he heard someone knocking on the door. He knew he had to go see who it was. Who would be knocking on his door at…(he looked at his clock…)…midnight? He wondered if it was a demon. He wondered if he should wake his brother up. He decided not to.

He yawned and went down to the empty living room and opened the front door. A skinny, pale, emaciated girl was standing there. She had very light blond hair. She looked kind of like a demon, but Sam knew right away that she wasn't. She was too beautiful.

Now, normally he wasn't that vulnerable.

But it was the way she stood there, tears in her eyes, that he could tell that she was one of the good guys.

"Someone's after me," she said in a quiet whimper. "Someone was tracking me down. Someone spookier than Slade."

Sam didn't know who this freaky Slade guy was but he knew it was probably _the _demon that was after the thin girl. The demon who killed his father, and almost took his brother…

"Can I trust you?" the girl asked.

"I don't know," Sam decided to be cocky, "I hope so."

"So," the girl said (she decided to be cocky, too…obviously), "You never told me your name…"

"I'm Sam. Sam Winchester. And you are…"

"I'm Terra."

"Well, then, Miss Terra, come in…" Sam said, leading Terra into his house, "Welcome to the Winchester home. If you could really call it a home, with my Dad gone."

"Oh," Terra said, "I'm sorry." Silence, beautiful silence, hovered in the air.

"It wasn't your fault. He didn't even know you. Heck, I didn't even know you. I still don't, at least, not really."

Terra stifled a small laugh.

"I think the…um…demon….that killed my father is who…I mean what….is after you," Sam said.

Terra told Sam that she was telekinetic. Sam told Terra that he was telepathic; that he had visions, sometimes. They almost always had to do with danger, death, and the demon…

Anyways, where were we?

Oh yeah, Dean started hearing noises and he woke up and came down and saw Sam with some skinny girl. They were both sitting down at the kitchen table sipping lemonade. _What_ was up?

Sam saw his brother heading towards the table. "Oh, and that's my brother, Dean," Sam said to Terra. Then he turned to Dean, and said quietly, in a somber voice, "I found the girl that the demon is after."

"Oh, so that is who she is. Because you two looked pretty cozy. Are you sure she's not your…girlfriend?" Dean said, laughing; actually, he was smirking.

"Hey, we just met!" Sam said.

"So you admit it! You _do_ like her!" Dean said.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Terra said, almost cockily. She winked, because she knew she had to.

(Press the button down here, and you'll know what show I add next…just kidding this is it but you still really wanna press that button if you like your life….)


	20. am i crazy? author's note! hyper me!

AUTHOR'S NOTE **#2**

List of characters **so far**: (in order of importance)

Mullet Fingers

Robin

Miley/Hannah Montana

Beatrice

Terra

The Winchester brothers

Slade

The demon and Megor

The rest of the teen titans

Robby Ray

Lana/Lonna

Chloe Sullivan

Clark Kent

Lilly

Oliver

Jackson (notice Jackson is at the bottom of the list!!!)

IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU TAKE NOTE THE **SO FAR.** MAYBE I'LL GO CRAZY AND ADD MORE!

IF I DO…WOULD YOU PREFER THE CHARACTERS TO BE NORMAL OR INSANE?

WHY AM I ASKING YOU?

CRAZY CHARACTERS ARE MORE FUN!

POSSIBLE TITLES FOR THIS STORY….I'M TOO HYPER TOO THINK AND ITS PAST MIDNIGHT! LOL LAST NIGHT I STAYED UP TILL 4 AM AND THEN PLAYED VIOLIN FOR AN HOUR AND THEN WENT TO SLEEP AND WOKE UP AT 9 AM AND WASN'T EVEN TIRED!

I DON'T KNOW THAT MUCH ABOUT SUPERNATURALS; I MISSED SEASON 1 BUT I HAVE SEEN ALL OF THE AIRED EPISODES OF SEASON 2. IF I MAKE A MISTAKE, I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE.

AGAIN, I'M SORRY CLANA PEOPLE. HERE'S A CLANA POEM THOUGH:

**The Clana Poem**

**(Warning: To DEATH with Lois. Lois is evil)**

**You hold a black mask up to cover your face**

**Hang your head and succumb to the race**

**Spin your spider webs and tell me your lies**

**Build up walls of secrets then look straight in my eyes.**

**We go back and forth weaving with grains of sand-**

**Little sea castles and a bond that never seems to land.**

**When will we write this love in ink?**

**Don't push me away I'm stronger than you think.**

**We're painting a sky more purple than blue**

**What's supposed to be is all askew.**

**I find myself wearing a long pink gown**

**I fell in love lost in a small town.**

**I'm coming back I never really loved Lex**

**Is touch isn't any more than a hex.**

**Follow me I've known your secret all along**

**Gaze at the clouds and sing a sad song.**

**Follow me I have a secret too**

**The meteors brought not one but two.**

**We're meant to be together**

**Two of a species bound forever.**

**We're trapped in such a radiant gaze;**

**Two aliens lost in a maze**

**The lights are finally on;**

**I'm the last daughter of Krypton.**

**1: I actually wrote this poem for a school assignment!**

**2: This poem has NOTHING to do with the story but it is what I think Smallville's story should actually be. Lana is really Kryptonian. She's just really good at hiding it. And, yes, I have an answer for all those times Lana has ended up in the hospital….kryptonite, duh.**

**3: Now back to Lana being evil Lonna. Sorry. I wish Mullet's evil mother had been named Lois or something like that. I hate Lois.**

**4: TTYL. I might put a real chapter 20 up tomorrow, but I saved all my homework till tomorrow since I've been writing this and playing violin, so…..**

…**..review and I might write some b/c I might be motivated to get up early and finish my homework and then write this b/c my violin is at Lashof being repaired (my bow is warped) and I won't have it until Wednesday ……**

**Ta Ta now…**


	21. The Answer Lies In ITALY, say what?

_**20.**_

_He stood outside, wondering. The world will fall apart, one piece at a time._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Miley, are you still going to be Hannah?" Beatrice asked.

"Maybe by the time this is over, sure. But I feel like we shouldn't waste our powers. That would be…wrong," Miley said.

"I think I know where Terra is," Mullet Fingers said. "There's this group of…people, I guess you could call them, who are obsessed with people with superheroes and want to collect them. They have a secret, though. But who doesn't, nowadays?"

"Are you sure, Mullet?" Beatrice asked.

Sadly, Mullet Fingers nodded. There was a dull spark in his left eye, falling and pealing, falling and pealing. Out of nowhere, Miley said, "I miss Lilly and Oliver." But this was a secret she could never tell them. Beatrice patted Miley on the back and Miley forced a smile.

"So where are we going?" Beatrice asked.

"I already bought the plane tickets. We're going to Volterra, Italy. Hopefully we can also save Edward from asking the Volturi to kill him," Mullet Fingers said.

"Who's Edward?" Miley asked.

"Oh, his last name is Cullen," Mullet Fingers said.

"Does he have powers?" Beatrice asked.

"Yeah, but he's a vampire."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_What happened to my son? Bruce screeched. Oh well, I might as well transform into a vampire! Yeehaa!_

_What happened to Terra? Where is she? Beast Boy screeched. But his real name is Jacob and he is also a werewolf. And that's how Mullet Fingers knows about Edward._


End file.
